Many communities prohibit the mounting of rooftop elements, such as conventional photovoltaic (PV) modules, on a visible roof structure of commercial or residential structures because of what is considered by some to be poor aesthetics of these installations. Additionally, modular systems have been difficult to install securely to roof structures constructed of standard roofing materials and have often resulted in damage to the roofing structure.
In addition, there is an ever-increasing demand for “alternative” energy (i.e., non-fossil fuel energy) sources due to the political ramifications, limitations and environmental concerns associated with existing fossil fuel sources of energy. This demand possibly could be satisfied at least in part by using solar energy as an alternative energy source, except that many communities prohibit the mounting of conventional photovoltaic elements on the front (visible) roofs of small commercial and residential roof structures.
Previously, photovoltaic elements have been deployed in a wide variety of ways, including deployment on the roofs of buildings, including private residential homes. However, such photovoltaic elements have not been capable of being securely mounted onto roof structures constructed of standard roofing materials in an aesthetically pleasing manner, thereby placing a limitation on the usage of photovoltaic elements in a variety of locations where solar energy could otherwise be collected.